Tērunā Wren
( ) | birthday = October 31 | age = Unknown | gender = Female | height = 5'9" | weight = 98 lbs | eyes = Green | hair = Green | blood type = AB- | unusual features = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Sōsuke Aizen | occupation = None | previous occupation = Arrancar #102 | team = None | previous team = | partner = None | previous partner = Elian Jacobse (deceased) | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = | status = Active | education = | resurreccion = Not Yet Revealed | segunda etapa = Not Yet Achieved }} Tērunā Wren (テールナー ウレン, Tērunā Wuren) is an Arrancar, and a former member of 's . She held the rank of 102nd Arrancar, placing her directly above . As a member of the Privaron Espada, she was a member of the previous generation of , and served under Aizen before he managed to acquire a fully-realized and create Espada as per his own specifications. After the fall of Aizen at the hands of and , she turned her back on the kingdom of and wandered , amassing power. Appearance Tērunā's former appearance as a is unknown. As a former , Tērunā's physical appearance as an Arrancar is very humanoid, deceptively so. She bears the appearance of a voluptuous, alluring woman, in addition to being very well endowed. Tērunā's hair and eyes are both a mint green colour, and she wears it cut short in a bob cut. The remains of Tērunā's Hollow mask are located in the two cross-shaped horns ingrained in her skull; unlike most Hollow mask remains, they're coloured indigo, indicating her mask was not pure white as a Hollow. Tērunā's attire, however, is what strikes many as odd; she wears a very skimpy, bikini-like outfit, hazel in colour, and designed to show off her bust. Worn directly over her swimsuit is a matching coloured long-coat with an indigo coloured fur collar. Covering this swimsuit-like outfit are a multitude of cross-shaped markings. She walks barefoot, an nonissue due to her strong Hierro. She wears two cross-shaped earrings — one of these earrings is a cross, stolen from a Quincy Tērunā killed during the 's invasion of Hueco Mundo. Personality History At one point in her life, Tērunā was a Vasto Lorde-level Menos. She was an example of a naturally occurring Arrancar — a Hollow who underwent Shinigamification without the need for the Hōgyoku — and was only one of several Arrancar within Hueco Mundo that Soul Society was initially aware of. This minuscule number included the likes of , , and , among many others. Tērunā's initial life as a Hollow was wrought with seclusion; far from the strongest Arrancar, Tērunā was constantly pursued by Adjuchas-level Hollows who would try to devour her to prevent their own regression. In her own constant attempts to defend herself, Tērunā became stronger, gathering more and more power while preserving her own existence. Her power eventually reached a level of power where she was noticed by Sōsuke Aizen, and was initiated an invitation into the Espada. With her choices set between a constant fight for survival, or thriving under the guidance of Aizen — and Tērunā briefly considered her options — Tērunā accepted his hand and was inducted into the Espada to serve among Aizen's forces. Her time as an Espada, along with the first forces, were rather uneventful. As a member of the first generation of Espada, she served under Aizen well before the . Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Physical Attributes Ways of Combat Spiritual Abilities Zanpakutō Spirit Weapon Trivia *Her surname stems from the famous English architect, .